


Lethdor -- the Burning of Teldrassil

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Put briefly, Lethdor is horrified.





	Lethdor -- the Burning of Teldrassil

**Author's Note:**

> (Lethdor's thoughts about the news from Darkshore.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

The news out of Darkshore is shocking, stunning, horrifying -- I can think of many adjectives, some of them not fit to be spoken in formal company.

I never dreamed I would feel compassion for the wretched kaldorei, but I find myself feeling it now. Perhaps it is simply that we Sin'dorei know all too well what it is like to lose not only your homeland but most of your people. But I also find myself morbidly imagining what it must have been like for them -- seeking vainly to elude the spreading flames. The few who escaped must have witnessed friends, parents, relatives, and even children being burned to death.

Even children . . .

By the Sunwell . . .

No. I need a clear head.

It disturbs me also that our Lord Regent willingly participated in this atrocity. He has released a few public statements justifying it. The Sin'dorei still need the support of the Forsaken, we must show our loyalty to the Horde, the kaldorei are and always will be our deadly enemies, and so on. It's all true, of course. But . . .

I cannot accept this. I simply cannot. I cannot agree that the burning of Teldrassil was justified.

When I visited Silvermoon City yesterday, it was rife with speculation and gossip. People seemed obsessed with trying to explain it away. Some of them suggested that the Alliance had created an azerite bomb, and that Sylvanas had simply struck pre-emptively. (As if she would not trumpet such a justification from every rooftop!) Other people speculated that she had simply grown weary of the kaldorei's continual attacks upon the Horde's resource-gathering activities in Ashenvale, and had decided to remove the problem at its source.

Nevertheless, the Horde is in no position to fight a war to the death, so soon after the war against the Legion. The Sin'dorei Nation is even less so, even with the assistance of the Nightborne. So many good blood elves slain in battle . . . will we _ever_ have a chance to rebuild our numbers? Not if we continue to fight in other peoples' wars.

The Sunhammers have received no orders as of yet. At least, I don't think so. I have made a point of not asking Faen, who usually handles all mail.


End file.
